Zoids: Chaotic Century Graphic Novel Volume 12
Warrior Reborn Irvine stalls against the Death Stinger in his new Tornado. It had been reborn as a Stealth Dragon. The new Zoid proved strong enough to make a shield that could deflect the Death Stinger's charged particle cannon. As the fight continues, Van heads to Melissa's Hover Cargo. While Van, Zeke and Caesar have their wounds attended to, Melissa reveals her plan. Even if they could repair the Blade Liger, it would be difficult to stop the Death Stinger. Instead, she proposed putting the Zoid Core into a new frame - a Liger Zero. While Irvine's new Zoid was manoeuvrable, it lacked the firepower to damage the Death Stinger. Melissa expediently transplanted the Zoid Cores, but the armour was incomplete. Van couldn't wait, however, and immediately used Zeke to help finish the process. As Van sortied, he found his reaction speed was greatly hindered. The nerve connections hadn't extended to the outer armour of the new frame. The metal that was designed to protect him, was now just dead weight. Back in Mule, Fiona had connected Lulu's heart with that of Oulga. Lulu was able to see her father. In the flashback, he explained that Lulu was like Lily. Not that they were destined to be caged in - but rather were destined to fly high and see the world. Lily was a migratory bird, that while raised in a cage, once it left it would embark on an unbelievably long journey. This realisation brought Lulu to tears, and she was so moved that she found herself standing out of her wheelchair. A massive blast of light extended from the city-Zoid and struck Van, purging it of all the amour that had been acting like a cage. True Strength Having thrown away his armour, Caesar was now able to move at his full mobility. However, Melissa noted that if it took even one hit - it would be destroyed. In a flurry of blows, Caesar rampaged against the Death Stinger. Moving faster than the S4's sensors could react, Van and Caesar quickly disabled many of the Death Stinger's weapons, even breaking off a claw. The strength of the Strike Laser Claw proved to be stronger than even Melissa had anticipated - Caesar was receiving power from Oulga. Just as Caesar began to gain the upper hand, Karl Schubaltz informs Van that the Death Stinger's going berserk was an accident, and that the pilot was his friend. Begging, he asks Van to save her life - he had seen the miracle when Van had fought Raven in Porto, he placed full trust into Van, and Van accepted. Yet, the fight was not about to end so soon. A Shadow Key struck the Death Stinger, making it mutate into a horrifically powerful opponent. Lt Hanna had used a bow to launch the key into the Death Stinger. Even though she wasn't the pilot, she was still going to make it seek victory in combat. Van notices that the transformation had opened the cockpit, and tells Irvine not to fire his guns. A slight mistake could kill the pilot. Irvine tells Van not to trust Oulga's power so much, and that a rescue would be impossible given the state of the Death Stinger. Van is quick to respond - it wasn't the power of Oluga he was trusting, but the power of everyone. Melissa had made the liger, Irvine had helped fight, Fiona and Lulu had awakened Oluga, and Moonbay, the president and the republican forces - all had helped Van up to this point. With a single charge Van plunges in, evading oncoming machine gun and particle cannon attacks to strike the Death Stinger down. Just before it could explode, Zeke emerged from the Liger and whisked away the pilot of the Death Stinger. Trivia * ISBN: 1-56931-867-0 Category:Print Media